A person's health status can be determined by analyzing physiological indications including, but not limited to, heart rate, respiration pattern, blood pressure, etc. One or more of these physiological indications follow different trends for an unwell person than for a well person. Measuring and trending one or more physiological indications can provide useful information about a person's state of wellness.